The Present invention relates to front projector and rear projector screens and high resolution projectors that together allow for large-screen stereographic viewing.
Viewing of large screen stereographic imagery generated from a front or rear projector source has been accomplished previously by employing different filtering techniques in order to separate the left eye's image from the right eye's image. Active shutter glasses have been used with polarized projector sources along with timed flashes on screen to separate the images for the left and right eye. Other methods include dual passive projection, anaglyph 3D, and separation of color spectrum. All of these methods require the viewer to wear glasses to view a large-screen projected image in stereo.